


Bilbo in the Dungeon

by alexcat



Series: Horrifying October at LOM [28]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Halloween, Library of Moria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8429080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Bilbo finds a way out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 100 word Drabble for LOM’s Horrifying October: Creepy basement

Bilbo wandered around in the cellars of King Thranduil’s Palace. He found storerooms and wine cellars, apples and potatoes along with barrels of wine and ale. But the cellars went deeper and they were darker, with the sound of rats scratching the floors as they scurried along and other things, bigger things moving about in the darkness. 

He looked for a way out. He needed to save his companions. He might be a burglar but he wasn’t a very brave one. 

At the end of one such tunnel, he saw a light and the river beyond. 

He could save them!


End file.
